1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf carts. More particularly, this invention pertains to a golf cart for transporting both a player and his clubs that is based upon a standard motorized cart for transporting clubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So-called "executive" golf courses are often favored by beginners as well as older and retired golfers. Such courses are relatively short and level, enabling their location within easily-accessible urban areas. Such courses are almost always operated by a municipal entity charging relatively-minimal greens fees.
Due to the premium placed upon economy of play, such accessories as golf carts are rarely found at executive courses. Rather, golfers are limited to hand and battery-powered carts for assistance in transporting their clubs and bags. Due to the generally-regular terrain encountered at such courses, such bag carts are often sufficient for healthy golfers playing those courses. However, as mentioned above, executive courses often appeal to older golfers, some of whom may be hampered by illness or conditions of a degenerative nature that may make the very act of walking the course taxing and energy consuming.